Harry Potter and the Cursed Videotape akaThe Ring3
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: The Original story that started it all! What happens when a tape that kills you in 7 days gets into Hogwarts! The first chapter's not that funny SO READ THEM ALL! Rated for Sex related themes, language, and improper use of the word wand. CH 7 UP! REVIEW!
1. The Fallen One

_**NOTE:**_ I changed the first chapter because I saw, even tho I said the first chapter wasn't that funny, people still just read this chapter than stop thinkthe rest of the storywont be good.

**SO READ ALL CHAPTERS THEY ARE FUNNIER!**

**READ ALL CHAPTERS!**

**ALL CHAPTERS!**

**CHAPTERS! Or at least number 2 to see if you like it, 2 is my favorite chapter!**

((((((((((((((CH1: The Fallen One)))))))))))) **READ ALL CHAPTERS** lol!

__

_Done! _Hermione laid the quill down satisfied with her now finished summer homework, she always liked summer homework, Snape would always give her "EXTRA" if she'd polish his wand (if you know what I mean).She looked at the clock (10:02pm), she was making great time because she was useing the time turner to finish all her homework at once. The phone rang, making her jump.

"Hello?" She said picking up the phone.

"Hi, Honey, it's daddy, just seeing how you are doing are you-..." (The phone went dead.)

"Daddy, hello! This isn't funny!" She screamed hanging the phone up.

She ran upstairs to her room. A clinking noise, she forgot she still had the time turner on her neck. She started to take it off when her T.V. turned on, it was at a static state.

_What the..._ she thought as she got up and turned it off. Heading back it turned on again. Slowly she turned around. The T.V. turned to a picture of a well, then a little girl started to come out.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

The little girl slowly came out of the T.V. Hermione stared, still screaming. The little girl fell out then quickly got back up and headed towards Hermione with her hands out.

"NEVER!" Hermione said pulling the time turner off and strangling the girl. The girl struggled for a bit then grabbed the time turner, something snapped as it broke, but the chain was still around the girls neck. Hermione got pushed into the chair and the girl creped closer. Just as the girl got there the time turner, still kinda broken, spun and the girl magically popped back a few feet. Every time the girl almost got there she was sent back in time.

"Oh you son of a.." She started but then got sent back. After about the 5th time she grabbed the time turner and threw it. "Your mine now, bitch!"

Hermione screamed as long as she could.

"Ah your fucking voice is like nails on a fucking chalkboard!" The girl screamed.

Hermione stopped and pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun. "Eat this, BITCH!" 'Click' Hermione looked at the gun realizing it wasn't loaded, "AH!"

A crackling voice appeared from the door and a lady crawled in from the hallway (Lady from The Grudge). She stopped making the noise and looked around. "Oh I am terribly sorry, wrong movie. Here I think this will make up for it," She gets up, making her bones pop, and reaches for her wallet. "Here," she pulls out two 20's, "don't tell anyone." She gives them the money then slowly creeps out.

Hermione and the girl stare at each other. The girl grabs the chair and smacks Hermione.

"Uh!" Hermione moaned in pain. She grabbed the pen and shoved it in the girls eye.

"AHHH!" The girl picked up a machine gun, "REPAIR THIS BITCH!"

Hermione jumped up on the wall and ran around the room (on the wall) dodging the bullets.

'Click, click, click' The girl threw the gun down and under her dress, pulling out a rocket launcher.

"Damn, you must be loose," Hermione said laughing.

The girl pulled the trigger, shooting a rocket at Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed. The rocket jabbed into her stomach, but didn't explode. "Ha must be a du.." 'Boom'

(Harry Potter music)

HARRY POTTER and the CURSED VIDEO TAPE


	2. The Chronicles of the Veeebrator

(((((((((((((((CH2: The Chronicles of the "Veeborator")))))))

Harry was awoken by the sunlight shining through his window. Yawning he reached for his glasses laying on his table. He was excited because only 1 more day till they get to go to Hogwarts again, for his second year.

"HARRY! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Screamed Molly Weasley from the kitchen.

Harry, hurry, hastenly, halfway (try to say that 10 times fast) down the crooked stairs. He sat at the opened seat next to Ginny. Ginny always liked Harry a lot, talking about him all summer long. She already started on her scrambled eggs, and "accidently" dropped some in her shirt.

"Oh I seemed to have dropped some eggs in my shirt, Harry can you reach down and get 'em."

"Uh..." Harry started.

"With your mouth," Ginny finished.

"Ginny! Not at the table, you can play foreplay with Harry later!" Molly yelled. Harry looked at her funny.

"BUT MOM!"

"And that's FINAL!"

"Morning Weasleys'" Arthur Weasley entered from work.

The rest of the table greeted him then continued eating, he sat next to Ginny. Molly put a plate in front of him.

"Ah, who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I'm Harry, Sir, Harry Potter."

"Are youreally, well welcome to my humble abode!" A light fixture crashed in the background.

Harry smiled a little.

Arthur reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, it had something written on it.

"So, Harry, can you tell me the function of a...a Ve...I believe it's pronounced...Veebrator?"

"Dad, correct me if I'm wrong Harry, but I believe that's some sort of wand, toy wand, in the muggle world." Percy butted in.

Harry looked at the paper, 'Vibrator' was written on it. Harry laughed, "Yeah, I guess you can call it that," Harry knew what it was from once walking in on his aunt with one, he promised not to tell his uncle if he could be fed more. "Actually," Harry giggled, "It's pronounced Vi.."

An owl crushing into the window interrupted Harry.

"Oh it must be the post," Percy got up and grabbed it, "They brought Harry's as well."

Molly grabbed the first letter with her name on it. "What's this?" She slowly opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Weasleys and Harry we bring to you some terrible news, our beloved friend Hermione was found, well at least what they could find, dead. Her death is so far unknown, a awakening will be held at her house in 3 days, I will escort the kids there. Sorry for the lost of a beloved friend...

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. They are selling fragments of her ear on E bay for 3 pounds."

"Well that's a good buy right there," Said Arthur.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed smacking him.

"DAD!" Ron cried.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry cried.

"I WANNA FUCK HARRY POTTER!" Ginny cried.

They turned and looked at her for a moment then continued.

"What an awful thing to say Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"Well it is a good buy."

Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner crying when Molly read there list. "This shit is expensive."

"We will manage, well off to Diagon Alley!" Arthur said.

**_30 Minutes Later.._**

They all stood by the fire place, staring at it. "Okay Percy show Harry ho we travel by flue powder." Molly demanded.

Percy grabbed some powder and walked into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He yelled throwing the powder. Green flames appeared covering him, then went away leaving a burnt skeleton.

They stared.

Silence.

"Well that...that was unexpected...I think we should take the car," Arthur finally said.

"Yes...yes we should." Molly said with a shaken tone. They all continued out side to the car.

**_2 hours later..._**

"Okay Harry what do you have left to buy?" Molly asked.

"Just books."

"Oh me and Ron got your books already, so I guess we are done!" Molly yelled with excitement.

Harry followed the Weasleys on the way out of Diagon Alley. Suddenly a person bumped into Harry, it was Malfoy.

"Oh well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a book store without making the front page!"

"What are you talking about.."

Mr. Malfoy came up with a leather whip and whipped Draco, "Now, now Draco play nicely."

"Yes sir."

Lucius walked up to Ginny. "Aw a Weasley girl," He said sneaky a video tape into her cauldron, "can't afford new robes can you, pity." He walked off.

"So Potter I heard your mud-blood died, watched the video tape!" Draco started but his dad yelled him to come. "You haven't seen the end of this Potter!" Walking off Harry heard Malfoy tel Ron that he was looking "Good Today". Harry raised his eyebrow at the thought. Ron didn't seem to mind, only smiled.

"Well lets get back home, shall we," Molly said, "We've got a big day tomarrow!"

Harry didn't sleep well that night, having dreams of Hermione's death and Ron having sex with Draco...which was a odd thing to watch. Then having a dream about the video tape Draco was talking about, it showed Draco on the bed naked and his dad whipping him.

"AH!" Harry woke up at that.


	3. Hermione's Awakening and Stuff

NOTE: My friends helped me write this part, hope you like, READ AND REVIEW!

(((((((((Ch3: Hermione's Awakening and Stuff.))))))))

The train came to a halt at Hogwarts. As the children grabbed there luggage they saw a large figure out the window. The first years were in aw and trying to cope with the fact that there was a large misshapen figure outside. Harry and Ron were the first ones out.

"'Ello Harry," Hagrid said hugging him in a awkward way.

"Um hi."

Hagrid started to rub Harry's back, "You feel tense, 'Arry, Is there something on your mind?"

"Uh..."

In the background you see Ginny humping a tree with Harry's picture on it.

"You can come over for...tea, yes tea, any...ANY time..." He winked at Harry then walking away.

"What was that all about," Ron said appearing out of no where.

"Uh nothin, lets go."

**_2 days later..._**

"Are you playing with it all the time like your dad did," Dumbledore asked Harry, "I remember I played with mine all day long here."

"Ya, it's lots of fun."

"So how big is it, Harry."

"11 inches."

"Wow, that's big for your age, almost a full foot, do you know how to work it good."

"Ya, I'm experienced from what Hermione did, how big yours?"

"Oh 8 inches, it's getting so old it's starting to shrivel up. I'm glad Olivander picked this wand out for me."

"I think we should go to Hermione's house now, we are gonna be late."

"Okay guys, grab on to me so we can apparate." Harry and Ron grabbed onto his cloak. A weird, sick feeling came over then and they appeared in a room. They could here a banging noise followed by a, "Oh ya spank me."

"Dumbledore! What were you thinking!" Ron screamed.

"Oh (clears throat) sorry."

Harry watched with a puzzled look on his face thinking 'How are they gonna get outta that position?'

Another sensation filled the room and they appeared in Hermione's living room. There were a lot of people wearing black clothes and crying.

"Oh Dumbledore, I'm glad you could come," Mrs. Granger said as they appeared.

"Yes she will be missed." Dumbledore looked in the coffin Hermione was put together like a puzzle, except her ear. Dumbledore didn't like to see her this way, "REPAIRO!" A light came out of his wand and hit Hermione, she reassemble. "That's better." He put his wand back.

Hermione sat up, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, the embalming fluid was burning her.

Hermione's mom fainted, Harry and Ron started to scream, Dumbledore was in aw.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She continued.

Dumbledore pulled his wand and smacked her.

"AHHHHHH!"

"God shut her up," Everyone said, "Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Dumbledore kept smacking her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The crowds ears started to bleed, except for Harry and Ron who had plugs in them, and Dumbledore who had bad hearing..

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Dumbledore grabbed a vase and smashed it on her head.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone's head started to explode.

"BOMBERTTA!" A light shot out and hit Hermione blowing her up. Everyone was dead do to blood loss from the ears and there heads exploding. "Well...I think we should be going now.


	4. The Fallen One 2

((((((((Ch4: The Fallen One 2)))))

Ginny placed the picture of Harry beside her bed. She reached under her bed and pulled out a blank videotape, looked at it for a second, then plopped it in her mini T.v./VCR.

The screen went to a static state, and then went to a little girl.

"Is it...is it on?" asked the little girl

"(coughs) yes (coughs)(note: l. there not real coughs by the way)" said the camera man.

"Oh ok(high pitched) o I mean ok(low pitched). You all will suffer...is...is it off(itches herself)"

People go take the background down and reveals a bedroom. The little girl starts to take off her clothes.

"So where do you want me?" asks the little girl.

"We're still rolling," says the camera guy.

The little girl looks at the camera "Oh Sh-...(static)" Then a ring appears.

"Well that movie sucked." Ginny said looking at her watch. "Shit late for potions!" She grabbed her backpack then headed off

The phone rang, but Ginny was already gone. "Oh Shit I got the answering machine! What do I do!" Said a voice on the phone.

"Just say your line!" Said a voice in the back.

"Ah 7 days...(click)...so I was thinking we should get taco bell.."

"You didn't hang up the phone!"

"OH SH.."

_**7 days later...**_

Ginny sat on her bed with a picture of Harry, she was feeding it applesauce.

"Eat up, Harry, you'll need the extra energy." Ginny said putting the applesauce in her mouth too.

"Ew, strawberry, you know I don't like strawberries!" Harry's picture said as it walked out of the frame.

"NOOOOOOOO Harry my love! Come back!" Ginny screamed still eating the applesauce.

Her mini T.V. came on and a well picture appeared. A little girl, we will call her Samara cus I don't like typing little girl anymore, started towards the screen. She dropped out of the T.V.

"Man, you one ugly bitch!" Ginny said staring at her, still eating applesauce.

"Don't hate me cus you aint me!" Samara yelled.

"Nigga please, which yo broke ass self!" Ginny yelled back, still eating applesauce.

"Oh no you di'nt!" Samara snapped her fingers.

Ginny smacked her in the face. A mask fell off revealing Barbra Streisand.

"You a even uglier bitch behind the mask!"

Barbra grabbed Ginny, Ginny's face turned green.

_**1 minute later...**_

"Ginny," Ron said entering with Harry, "You late for... GINNY!" Ginny sat there with her mouth open in terror, still eating applesauce, probably because of seeing Barbra.

"What's that smell?" Harry said not realizing Ginny was dead, " The scent stings the nostrils."

Dumbledore enter, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, another attack! Who will ever clean this up, no one should touch her incase of disease, but who will clean it up!"

Music came out of no where. (Duh duh duhduhduh,) little orange men walked in.

"Oompa Loompa Doompide do, I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa Loompa doompide de, if you are wise you'll listen to me. What do you get when you watch a movie, a headache, a buttache, a loss of memory, what are you at getting terribly fat, what do you think will come... of ...that? I don't like the look of this. Oompa Loompa doompide dah,"

"WAIT!" Ron yelled, he went up to his sister and grabbed the applesauce, and started eating it, "Okay, continue."

"If you aren't stupid you will listen to me, you will live in happiness too, like the Oompa...Oompa Loompa doompide doo," They pick Ginny up and throw her out the window. "Doompide doo!"


	5. The Tape from HELL!

(((((((((Ch5: The Tape From Hell)))))))

It has been 3 days since Ginny died, and everything seemed to be getting better...until Fred and George sneaked around Ginny's old room to see what caused her sudden death.

"What's this!" Fred said pulling out a Jell-O looking thing, it had Harry's picture on the tip.

"Oh my god its that a.."

"Edible penis!"

"HA, Try some!"

"No!"

"Give it to Neville, he seems kinda lonely, he needs a friend."

"What's this," Fred said flipping a switch on it (which also had a picture of Harry), it started to shake.

George leaned on the night stand and a siren went off. All the walls flipped over and revealed pictures of Harry, a blow up doll also erupted from the bed with a picture of Harry covering it's face. A weird love-making music filled the room. Disco ball dropped down from the ceiling.

They stared.

Silence.

"She was a.."

"Freak!... I don't think this is Edible." Said Fred trying to bite off the tip, "I think it's rubber! It has a formidable taste, it stings the taste buds."

"FRED! Look at this!" He pulled a tape out. "What's this." 'DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH'

* * *

The girl started to take off her clothes,"So where do you want me?"

"We're still rolling."

"Oh SH-." A ring appeared.

"DAMN IT!" Fred said squeezing some lotion in his hand, "Rewind IT!"

This story can not be continued due to the fact the writer has died...But Seriously.

The phone rang. (WAIT but who's writing it...THE GHOST WRITER!)

George answered the phone. "7 DAYS!" Said a girl.

"Renee, is this you, you know I don't speak Spanish!" (Anchorman The best movie ever!)

"Uh..."

"Renee, you Lil devil, ENGLISH please!"

"Uhhh...siete días."

"Much better, Renee, now you work on that!"

...silence.

Fred hung up the phone.

"¿Quién era ése?" Asked George.

"Oh, Renee justo, diciéndome siete días." Fred replied.

"¡Espere un segundo... usted no hablan español!"

"...Ni unos ni otros le hacen..." Fred and George froze, A man came into the frame, he was wearing a black suit.

"Two students always making mischief are going to realize making fun of Hispanics is bad and they shouldn't watch everything they seeas they enter...The Twilight Zone."


	6. The Tape from Hell! Part 2

NOTE:Getting closer to the end who will be the next victim...this chapter is not my proudest lol

((((((((CH6: The Tape From Hell part 2))))))))

It had been four days after Fred and George got the tape and they decided to make a copy to show Harry, to see what he can make of it.

"Harry, I think you should look at this!" Fred said pulling a videotape out, "We made a copy so we can have one to uh...do experiments."

((((((FLASHBACK)))))

Fred's second time watching it.

The little girl starts to take off her clothes, "So where do yo-.(PAUSE)"

"Oh ya." Fred said grabbing some tissue.

((((End FLASHBACK)))))

"What is it?" Asked Ron who was standing next to Harry.

"Well we believe, if are experiments are correct.." Fred started.

"This is what killed Ginny." George finished.

"After,"

"You."

"Watch."

"It."

"The."

"Phone."

"Rings."

"And a voice says."

"Your gonna die in."

"SEVEN DIES!" They said together, by this time Harry and Ron had already left.

Stared.

Silence.

"Well... let's go watch are copy again." Fred said.

"I'll get the lubricant!"

/\/\/

So that night Harry watched it by himself telling Ron he didn't want him to watch it yet, and received the phone call. The next day Harry sat nervously eating his launch in the Great Hall knowing he only had 6 days left. But something was odd...WHERE'S RON!

Harry ran out of the Great Hall and to the Grand Staircase, up the stairs and to the portrait of The Portrait Formally Know as the Fat Lady. "LIBLICA!" Harry yelled at the portrait, it opened.

Ron was laying in his bed with the covers over him and the T.V. on, as Harry enter he turn it off.

"RON! NO tell me you didn't watch the tape?"Harry screamed.

"I didn't."

"Well then what where you watching!"

"Porn.."

"Oh, well, you don't have to hide that, I mean we've all had are share of po.."

"Gay Porn." Ron said cutting Harry off.

Stares.

Silence.

"Well this is awkward.."Ron said finally.

"Ya ...I'll be going now..." Harry slowly walked out closing the door.

A head came out from under the covers, it was Malfoy, "Who was that?" He asked.

"No one." Ron said pushing Malfoy's head back down.

_**2 days later...**_

Fred and George were sitting in the common room watching the tape for the 7 time. The screen started to shake and flicker. A well appeared and Samara started to come out.

"Holy Shit it's her!" Fred yelled with excitement.

Samara fell out, and looked at them. They both had there pants down.

"URG! You now I shouldn't kill you on the fact you made a copy but damn you two are sick!" She got up and started walking towards them.

"OH ya! This is getting me so turned on, act angrier !" Fred said. He got up and started kissing the girl. "Holy Shit, your breath is bad," He said stopping the kiss. "Here," He pulled out a Mento and plopped it in her mouth.

A voice came out of no where.

'Doo doo doo, doo-doo, do-Wah!'

"It doesn't matter what comes, fresh goes better with life, and Mentos is fresh and full of life!

"Nothing gets to you, staying fresh staying cool, with Mentos, fresh and full of life!" Fred lifted Samara up and she flapped her arms ready to fly.

"Fresh goes better, Mentos freshness, fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of life!" Fred spun her around.

"Mentos, the freshmaker!" Samara turn to the camera and winked.


	7. Day Se7en

NOTE: It's been a fun ride, hope you enjoy it!

(((((((((((Ch7: Day Se7en.))))))))

"Fred...George...where are you.." Ron said entering the Portrait Formally Known as The Fat Lady. "Fred...George NNOOOOOOOOO!" Ron gasp as he saw his brothers, greened faced and dead.

'Duh duh duhduhduh' Orange men enter.

"Oommpa Loompa Doompide de, I've got another puzzle for thee, Oompa Loompa Doomppide do," Ron smacked one with a shoe. They stopped and stared at him with a angry look. "ATTACK!"One said with a squeaky voice.

"Oh shit.." The Oompas attacked him, dog piling him, biting him.

"Ron," Harry entered, "RON! Flipendo!" A light shot out of his wand and blew up the Loompas.

Harry saw Fred and George, "Oh Ron, your family's going to hell in a hand basket."

"Harry!"

"Sorry.."

"Wait Harry, don't you only have 2 days left?"

Harry eyes grew, he almost forgot. Someone knocked on the door

Malfoy walked in, he was wearing a leather suit with chains, it had a hole in the crotch region. He was holding handcuffs in one hand and a whip in the other. He was also holding a banana by his teeth. "Are you warmed up for me...Oh what are you doing here Potter?"

"I think I'll be going," Harry said trying not to look.

_**2 days later...**_

_There has to be a way to defeat her, _Harry thought. He looked at his watch, only 30 minutes left.

He looked at numerous books on the subject of strange stuff but didn't find anything.

10minutes left, Harry sat nervously.

5 minutes left, he started to sweat.

1 minute left, he felt a cool and wet sensation run down his leg.

The T.V. turned on, a well pictured appeared and once again the little girl started to come out.

"Here it goes.." Harry said.

She crawled out and started towards Harry.

"WAIT!" Harry screamed. Harry tried to think of a subject to talk about, tapes! "Where do you get all those tapes you use?"

Samara calmed down, "well I'm glad you asked." Music, again, came out of no where.

"A leather hat, a wooden bat, a stuffed cat, The feedback shows, you won't get hosed...when you do it eBay!" A sign rolled out, it had EBAY on it, in lights.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Ya!"

"That was the suckiest ebay song EVER!" Harry laughed.

"All this talk about suck is getting me turned on, Harry, I have to admit something, I can't kill you, I'm in love with you!"

Crowd, "AW"

People reading now, "AW"

Random person walking by, "AW"

Harry stared at her for a second.

Stares.

Silence.

"Uh...o...kay." He said finally.

Everyone claps.

Samara hugs Harry, "Oh and I forgot to tell you I'M GOING TO GOHOGWARTS! WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOR EVER, and right now I'm giving up killing!"

"Great Samara..." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh you can call me Cho, Cho Chang, that's my real name. But you prolly won't notice me for another 2 or 3 years tho, I'd prolly say...oh your 4th year...THEN WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" She said kissing him.

(Harry Potter music. Picture freezes.)

Narrator: Harry Potter dropped out of school the middle of his 7th year to become a professional crack sniffer, changing his name to Harry Pothead. He died at the age of 21.

Ron and Draco got married in 2004, they have 30 Asian kids together.

As for Samara/Cho well after Hogwarts she stared in a movie about her life entitled " Samara The E! True Hollywood Story" later changed to The Ring. She can be currently seen on Extreme Make Over: Beyond Repair edition.

Hermione was put back together and drained of embalming fluid, is currently living. After Hogwarts she became the first woman to cure cancer.

And as for me..." The Narrator stepped in to view, revealing Dumbledore, "Well (laughs) I died!"

(Harry Potter Music)

THE END!


	8. day 8

**NOTE:** Hey I decided to add another chapter so it would be easier to make a sequel. Hope you enjoy!

**MESSAGE** ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR COMPLAMENTS!

((((Epilogue))))

Harry ran toward the owl post excited for he was getting a letter from the Ministry, for helping

Hogwarts with the videotape problem. He quickly ran up the steps and to the door, which was locked. As he was about to open it he heard a rather unusual sound. He leaned closer to try to make it out.

"Oh Snape it's so big, I just want to...BLURRP!"

"Don't touch it...only those brave enough to ride one can...clearly you're a bit old." Snape's voice replied.

"UH! How dare you! I rode one for 23 days straight!" From now Harry could tell it was

Minerva McGonagall's voice.

He gagged at the thought.

"Oh...well... clearly it wasn't as hard of a ride, mine is and always will be the hardest!" Snape screamed.

"Oh, heavens to Betsy, your so full of yourself! It's not even that big of a trophy!" McGonagall yelled back.

Harry sighed with relief, and opened the door. There stood Snape and McGonagall, Snape was holding a trophy with a man riding a horse on top.

"You can never ride a horse as good as me!" Snape said not realizing Harry was there.

"Um.." Harry started, "Excuse me.."

They both turned to look at him, then quickly vanished. Harry sat there and waited. Suddenly a letter flew in and hit him.

"Ow!" He wailed grabbing the letter. Harry hurriedly halfway horrendously Houston opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks._

_Ministry._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Harry screamed. That's what he's been waiting for, a thank you card, not even a reward.

He saw a owl drop a news paper, it said Cho Chang has went missing.

"Thank God.." Harry said quietly to himself.

Lee Jordan entered the post, "Heya Harry!" He said going for his mail.

"Hey," Harry said getting up, "I'm going to go, cya later." He walked out.

Lee went up and grabbed his mail, it was a box. "Hmmm, whose this from?" He opened it and a video tape fell out!

DUH

DUH

DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He grabbed it and with a flick of his wand a VCR appeared. He put the tape in and pressed "play."

(Harry Potter Music)

The True End!


End file.
